buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LeoHellstorm/(Kinda rant kinda not) Buddyfight: Communication between fighters
Hey all! So I played at my locals yesterday for the first time in like a month (I think) and there were some new players there a kid who i would guess was maybe 15-16 years old, who had some slight rulings misunderstood but all in all listened to my corrections and was fine to play against, however the other new players was anywhere from 7-12 years old, and he drove me absolutely mad. For starters I didn't play him in my warm up matches, so it comes to the 2nd round, and I'm paired up against him. Right off the bat i could tell he hadn't been playing card games for long just by the way he handled the cards, but again thats fine, everyone starts somewhere right? So we start the game and I can't remember exactly waht happened but he was very confused with some of the lingo I use although it should be pretty obvious, whenever I finish my attack phase I motion my hand out and say "Your move" and almost everytime I did this he would either sit there doing nothing like I was speaking another language or would ask me "Oh is it my turn?" but thats only something small, I can let it slide, the things that really got me were when I was taking my turn he woudl be preocupied doing something else whether he was talking to someone else or on his phone, a few times he even had to ask someone else, who was in the middle of their game by the way, what a card in HIS deck did and then when it came to my attack phase he was so lost, so i had to explain what I did during my turn to him. There were also numouris rulings that I constently had to correct him on such as you can only use Glacies skill if you have a size 3 on your field and it costs 1 life to use, which would somehow completely forget about 2 turns later when he uses it again with no size 3 and no life cost. Another thing that hella annoyed me about him was one thing he did where he attacked with a size 1 and I counted with Dragonic Thunder and after explaining what it did... twice (idk how it can be simplier than destroy a size 1 or less) he said "Oh ok" put his monster in the drop zone and goes "My turn" and proceeds to take another turn... what?.... I didn't even know what to say, like if you don't know when the turn changes then I generally have no idea what to say to you... But the overall last thing was his lack of attention to the game, like I said before he wasn't paying attention to me during my turn, and its not like i take long on my turns but still, so it was the start of game 3 (yeah I actually lost a game cos he felt like taking an extra turn) and I had the opening move all I do is charge and draw and buddy call Drum Bunker Dragon to the center and attack, now when I attack I say the critical of the monster, in this case 3, to you, I also hold out 3 fingers towards my opponents flag, so they have a visual and audio que on what I'm doing, so once i do this my opponent seems to zone back in and realise I'm doing something and responds with "huh?" so I repeat my self to which he says "You're on 3 life?"... *facepalm* so I super dumb it down for him "I attack with my monster with 3 critical" so he takes the damage and asks "How much life are you on?" I just simply told him 11 thanks to the buddy call because I didn't want to start yelling at this kid, BUT COME ON MAN WE JUST STARTED THE GAME WHAT THE HELL LIFE DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA BE ON!? So that was that sorry the rant went on for way over what I thought it would be this kid made me want to leave the shop, so anyway the point of this blog post is to say; please pay attention to what your opponent is doing and what they say to you, I'm sure not all of us have suffered like this, but those of you who have will know exactly how painful it is... So just please, do be an idiot constently asking how your opponent got 1 extra life while their buddy is sitting right there on the field, thank you. Category:Blog posts